the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Zirconia
Pink Cubic Zirconia (or Pink Zirconia for short) is a Gem currently residing in The Garden on Mars. She has seized control of the former base and is the leader of her own "court." Appearance Pink Zirconia is notably smaller than Cubic Zirconia, roughly the height of Garnet, with a build similar to her Diamond's. Her skin is pink, with light pink hair in a design similar to a tulip flower, and hot pink eyes with visible lashes and triangular pupils. She has a pointed nose and has full lips similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is where her navel would be. Pink Zirconia's outfit bears a resemblance to that of the Diamond she was made to serve, though with a broader pallet. She wears a magenta, purple, and lavender minidress with an opening for her gemstone, bright red round sleeves, and a purple collar. She also has pale reddish-pink leggings with red slippers and purple gloves. Personality Pink Zirconia, much like the Diamond she was made for, is surprisingly playful for such a high-ranking Gem, and she has always had a reputation for being excessively kind. Interestingly, she seems to share many of Pink Diamond's quirks; namely, her fondness for organic life and off-color Gems. It has been mentioned by her subjects that "the exposure" had caused Pink Zirconia to snap. Among other expressions of her apparent madness, she has begun obsessively trying to "become" Pink Diamond while simultaneously destroying every trace of her existence in The Garden. While this is all to prove to herself and others that even she could make a "better" Pink Diamond than Pink Diamond herself, that doesn't mean she doesn't care about her court. On the contrary, she is genuinely loving and accepting towards all her subjects, sometimes to the point that it is sickening. History Pink Zirconia, like the other Greater Zirconias, was made on Homeworld to assist her Diamond with her duties, including representing Pink Diamond when she had more important matters to attend to. When the Rebellion happened, Pink Zirconia took matters into her own hands and used her shapeshifting to infiltrate the Crystal Gems, becoming the first Zirconia spy. Her ventures were successful in slowing the Rebellion, but it clearly wasn't enough to stop it. Shortly before Pink Diamond's "shattering," there was an event that Pink Zirconia's original entourage only refer to as "the exposure," through which Pink Zirconia presumably learned of Rose Quartz's true identity. What exactly happened during this event is unknown, but it caused her to mind to snap. Just hours after the exposure, Pink Zirconia snuck herself and her crew aboard a drop ship and tried to fly it back to Homeworld. However, with no knowledge or experience of piloting such a vessel, she inevitably crash-landed it on Mars. She and her entourage were able to walk away from this crash, and eventually made their way to Pink Diamond's outpost. By this point, though, they were stranded on Mars, and Pink Zirconia decided that, rather than attempt to return to Homeworld, she would turn the outpost into a little paradise for herself and any who chose to follow her. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Pink Zirconia has standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, bubbling, and superhuman strength. Skillsets * Shovel Proficiency: Pink Zirconia's weapon is a shovel rather than any traditional weapon, which she can use as a polearm. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Shapeshifting: As a zirconia, Pink Zirconia's shapeshifting is more powerful than the average Gem's. She can alter not just her physical shape, but also her pallet and voice, and even hide her gemstone. She utilized this power during the Rebellion, taking the form of an Amethyst. * Life Creation: Similar to her Diamond, Pink Zirconia can create a form of complex life, and has used this ability to populate the Garden's observatory with flora and fauna called pseudo-Gems. However, the means by which she does this is unknown. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Pink Zirconia, unlike other faction leaders and even members of her court, does not show any fear towards Aqua Aura Quartz. She is instead very friendly, frequently inviting Aqua Aura or her ambassadors to the Garden, and clearly endeavors to stay on Aqua Aura's good side through friendship. This may be the result of their similarly liberal views. The Crystal Gems During the Rebellion, Pink Zirconia covertly fought against the Crystal Gems, a fact she doesn't try to hide and even acts proud of. However, she dislikes talking about the Crystal Gems in any context, a trait shared by many of the Gems who served her during the Rebellion, and she believes in more than a few of the ideologies that the Crystal Gems were based off of. Fireworks Obsidian Pink Zirconia is known to gush about Fireworks Obsidian's loyalty, skill, and raw strength. She seems oblivious to the Obsidian's distaste for her behavior. Lavender Pearl Pink Zirconia has always shown a fondness for her Pearl, calling her by the nickname "Lav" and tending to treat her more as an equal than a servant. She is so trusting of Lavender Pearl that she turns to her for advice on a regular basis. The two can often be found dancing together when they have free time. Pezzottaite Pezzottaite was one of many Gems assigned to Pink Zirconia and later taken to Mars with her. The two got into many arguments after taking over The Garden, until Pezzottaite just left. It is clear Pink Zirconia doesn't see this as a loss, making no attempt to find her or bring her back. Pink Diamond Pink Zirconia had served Pink Diamond as her representative for thousands of years. The two were originally very close, but the former was still subject to the latter's more abusive behavior. They drifted apart after Pink Diamond lost her original Pearl, and Pink Zirconia took the distance personally. She eventually tried to regain her Diamond's favor by infiltrating the Crystal Gems in an attempt to stop the Rebellion and "save" Earth as a colony. This led to "the exposure," not only causing her to snap but implanting in her a bitter, unconditional hatred of her former superior. She is known to accuse Pink Diamond of "replacing" all her subjects through the Rebellion, and even herself through Rose Quartz. Her contempt is so strong that many of her actions are motivated by a desire to spite Pink Diamond, believing that she was so awful that literally anyone else, herself included, could do the same things Pink Diamond did and still be a much better Gem. Pink Quartz Similar to Fireworks Obsidian, Pink Zirconia Is known to gush about Pink Quartz's loyalty and strength, emphasizing that she is a "near perfect" Rose Quartz. She shares Pink Quartz's distaste for the term Rose Quartz, and has agreed to refer to the soldier by her preferred name. Pseudo-Gems Pink Zirconia adores all the pseudo-Gems. She considers them to be her children rather than her pets, and regularly refers to herself as their mother. Purple Star Sapphire Pink Zirconia clearly adores Purple Star Sapphire, showering her in kindness and affectionately calling her "Star." She has a strong interest in seeing the Sapphire fuse with a Ruby, and appears oblivious to the fact her behavior disturbs her. Trivia * As the first Zirconia to actively perform espionage, it can be inferred that the creation of Lesser Zirconias was inspired by Pink Zirconia's work. * Pink Zirconia's tulip-shaped hairstyle was chosen to mirror Pink Diamond's hibiscus-shaped hair. * Pink Zirconia is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Empress." ** This is due to her motherly, sometimes overly so, nature. * Pink Zirconia has a few hypothetical named fusions. ** If she fused with Pink Quartz, they would form a Rose Aura Quartz. ** If she fused with Fireworks Obsidian, they would form a Helenite. ** If she fused with Howlite or Pink Howlite, they would form a Star Rose Quartz. * If Pink Zirconia were to learn of Steven Universe's existence, she would be furious over it, seeing it as Pink Diamond "replacing herself" a second time (the first being with her alter ego, Rose Quartz). Consequently, she would also have a strong desire to attack the Crystal Gems, in the hope that Pink Diamond still has some form of consciousness and would be able to feel whatever pain she managed to inflict on Steven. ** Thanks to Steven's mass broadcasts during Era 3, it would be impossible to keep Pink Zirconia from ever learning about him. * Originally, Pink Zirconia bore a much stronger resemblance to her Diamond, even having a similar Gemstone. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Cubic zirconia (not to be confused with zircon) is a crystalline variant of zirconium dioxide (ZrO2). It has a hardness of 8 to 8.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Because zirconium dioxide rarely forms crystals naturally, almost if not all cubic zirconia gemstones are synthetic. To get varying colors, different metals are added as coloring agents. **To get a pink color, erbium, europium, and holmium are used. * Cubic zirconia is almost exclusively used as a diamond simulant, or an inexpensive alternative to actual diamond. * Despite being effectively synthetic, cubic zirconia, like many gemstones, is said to have metaphysical properties. * Cubic zirconia is associated with mental clarity and enlightenment, and with the third eye and solar plexus chakras. * Much like with diamonds, different colors of cubic zirconia are reported to have varying metaphysical properties. Pink cubic zirconia, for example, supposedly has a much stronger latent power than the clear variant. Gallery StevenedPZ.png|Pink Zirconia shapeshifted into Steven Universe Pink Zirconia.png|Pink Zirconia's original design OldGrudges.png|"She replaced everyone!" Category:Characters Category:Cubic Zirconias Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Pink Zirconia's Court Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Pink Colored Gems Category:Active Gems